


| Why are we like this |

by Bubs_jpg



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gonna put that out there., Idk does it?, Maybe like a princess of Denmark, Other, Royal!signe, Signe is royal., even though it doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubs_jpg/pseuds/Bubs_jpg
Summary: In a world where Amy, Signe, Ethan and Tyler weren't on the youtube scene. PAX incedents lead to a blossuming new relationship.





	| Why are we like this |

"Ethan! Ethan!" Amy screamed in the massive crowd surrounding her. She new pax wasn't a good idea. She had lost Ethan and her small, frail body was getting pushed around. Elbows and fists came in contact with her face as people tried to pull the man off of her, something about being a stupid worthless person. She sobbed as more people started hitting her. She fell to the ground silently, trying to protect her head.

Suddenly she was being picked up, an almost comforting embrace as a man carried her away from all of the people. A woman was holding a sobbing Ethan, Amy tried to get from the man and to Ethan but he held on tight and instead the woman and Ethan walked over to her. Ethan cupped her cheeks and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He wiped the tears from her face as the man soothingly rubbed her back. Amy let out a few cautious whimpers, "Love, remeber when we were skyping these two?" he asked stroking her cheek, "That's Signe and this is Tyler." Tyler placed her back on the ground but kept a firm grip around her waist. Its not as if they hadn't talked before, infact they'd all seen each other naked over skype, they've watched Amy ride Ethan and Tyler fuck Signe. They were pretty close. 

She smiled at them as Signe brought her hand to her own lips and placed a soft kiss to Amy's delicate fingers. "Such a pleasure to meet you" she hummed, "Yet such bad circumstances." Tyler placed a kiss to Amy's forehead, "How are you feeling?" He asked. Amy nodded, "I've been better" she hummed leaning into Tyler, the body heat of the probably-giant was some what comforting. 

"We should probably get going, we don't want to miss the panel you want to see Amy, do we?" Ethan announced, a murmur of agreememt came from the peaceful-blonde. The man who attacked her was currently getting arrested for assault, with permission of the police, they could leave to the panel. Truth-be-told she only wanted to go because she heard the people were hot and funny and that wasn't an oppertunity she wanted to miss. 

The guards always following Signe was kind of unnerving Amy. Amy didnt want to feel special and wanted to do everything properly, but you know what, fuck it. Signe was royalty and that got the four of them into the panel quicker. As they took their seats in the 'Markiplier and friends panel.' Amy was in between Signe and Tyler and Ethan was next to Tyler. A soft delecate hand made it's way on to Amy's upper thigh, she tried to ignore the immedeate wettness of her heat as Signe moved to cup her crotch. She blushed at the thought of being caught, she bit her lip and a dark crimson blush covered her face. The panel hadn't started but the busy chatter of the audience was loud enough to cover anything. Signe leaned up to Amy's ear nibbling on her lobe, "Wet? Already, gosh I haven't even started" she whispered huskily. Amy whimpered, trying the squeze her thighs together. Signe chuckled and pulled her hand back, "We will carry on later" she chuckled. 

As soon as everyone had walked on stage, Signe's hand was back, but this time under her skirt and her panties fingering her. Amy bit her lip as Tyler noticed what was going on, his hand joining Signe's, he rubbed her clit as Signe fingered her heat. She was panting in pleasure, rocking into the movements. They were the only four in the row they were on and Signe's guards were standing at the end of the aisle. The two rows behind them were also empty, no prying eyes could catch what they were doing, except who was on stage. Amy made awkward eye contact with Mark and then Sean, a blush spread across her face. Her legs were spread wide open, one leg on Tylers lap the other on Signes. She hid her face in Tylers shoulder as the two hands switched, Tylers fingers were much longer than Signe's and hit her g-spot perfectly. Her eyes rolled back as the two assaulted her pussy. Mark finally caught on as he watched her when he had just read a twitter question. 

He nudged Sean who caught on and watched the two smirking people tease Amy, spreading her open. Signe mouthed something to them. They nodded and carried on with the panel. An hour later, when it had finished Amy had gone through several orgasms, Ethan eating her out. Mark and Sean had gained awkward erections, everyone in the hall had left and Amy expected it to end here. Oh was she wrong.


End file.
